totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: The Movie
Total Drama: The Movie is a Canadian-American animated film produced by Fresh TV and distributed by Columbia Pictures, inspired in part by Fresh TV's hit-show Total Drama. Plot Taking place after the events of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the original contestants are called in for another chance at $1,000,000 dollars, but to their surprise, they find out that Chris is missing and Blaineley now the host of the show. While the contestants are busy trying to survive Blaineley's overboard challenges, they come across a terrifying secret that threatens not only the cast, but the entire world of television. Now fugitives on the run, the ex-contestants are on the intercontinental road trip of their lives to find Chris while dealing with police, psychotic fans, and an organization bent on taking over the worldwide media network. Cast and Characters *Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen *Drew Nelson - Duncan *Scott McCord - Trent, Owen *Katie Crown - Izzy *Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney *Dan Petronijevic - Geoff *Kristin Fairlie - Bridgette *Cl'e Bennett - DJ, Chef Hatchet *Rachel Wilson - Heather *Alex House - Alejandro *Stephanie Anne Mills - Lindsay, Katie *Lauren Lipson - Sadie *Sarah Gadon - Beth *Peter Oldring - Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler *Annick Obonsawin - Sierra *Carter Hayden - Noah *Brian Froud - Harold, Sam *Novie Edwards - Leshawna *Adam Reid - Justin *Julia Chantrey - Eva *Christian Potenza - Chris McLean *Carla Collins - Blaineley *Corey Doran - Mike *Barbara Mamabolo - Zoey *Kevin Duhaney - Cameron *Athena Karkanis - Anne-Maria *James Wallis - Scott *Ashley Peters - Staci *Tyrone Savage - Lightning *Laurie Elliot - Jo *Jon Cor - Brick *Caitlynne Medrek - Dawn *Carleigh Beverly - Dakota *Lee Pace - President Marty Brock *Mackenzie Davis - Lela Brock *Bob Odenkirk - Saul Goodman *Chris Hardwick - Himself *Bryan Cranston - Walter White *Jon Hamm - Gwen's Dad *Tobey Maguire - Spider-Man (AKA Peter Parker) New Characters *President Marty Brock: The head of the network that runs Total Drama, who serves as the main antagonist of the film. Once a reality star, his career dwindled after he turned 40. Spending his life rising up the ranks of the network, he plans to take over television as revenge for his lost career and use it to regain his fame. He kidnaps Chris who discovered his plan and holds him hostage, plotting to brainwash him. *Lela Brock: President Brock's estranged, anti-social, outcast step-daughter who believes that this generation is mindless Biebers. She develops feelings for Trent and eventfully decides to help save them from her step-dad. *Gwen's Dad: Gwen's father, a mysterious man who was believed to be dead. He explains the reason he faked his death was to protect his family from Brock, who was once a friend and fellow reality show star. *Saul Goodman: A lawyer that sues President Marty Brock for kidnapping Chris for planning to brainwash him. *Walter White: A bully that kidnaps Saul Goodman while the contestants in swimsuits are trapped in the cage. *Spider-Man (AKA Peter Parker): A web-slinging hero from Marvel Comics webs up Walter White and frees the contestants in swimsuits when he unlocked the cage. Production Soundtrack John Williams scoring for "Total Drama: The Movie". Music and soundtrack John Williams playing the score. Home Video Transcript Category:Movies